Troy Bilt TB240 Lawn Mower Safety
Scene 1: Parts of Troy Bilt Walk Behind Mower TB240 An animation shows what Walter describes Walter: Let's discuss the essential parts of the Troy Bilt Walk Behind Mower TB240. This is the engine. on the top of the engine is the recoil assembly from which comes the starter rope. This is used to start the engine. on one side of the engine is a spark plug, and spark plug boot. the engine will not run unless the rubber boot is attached to the tip of the spark plug, like so. Behind the engine, there is the fuel tank. its position will vary from mower to mower, but it is always very close to the engine. this is the oil dipstick. this dipstick is used to measure the oil in the reservoir on four cycle engines, and the opening is used to add oil when necessary. 2 cycle engines have no oil reservoir. refer to the module engines and fuel basics for more information. The engine sits on the mower deck. the mower deck is the main body of the mower, and the engine sits on top of it, the blade below it, and the wheels on the four corners of it. The handle attaches to the front of the deck, and the attached cables run down to the handle to the engine to control the functions of a mower. finally, on some mowers we use a bagging attachment called a grass catcher to collect the clippings. Scene 2: Blade Break System Jack Black, in his personal protective equipment, uses the blade brake control bar and releases it Walter: Now we want to talk about the mower's most important operating feature, the blade brake. on all mowers sold in the last many years, the blade stops turning very shortly after the blade break control bar is released. The Troy Bilt Walk Behind Mower TB240 blades stop Walter: Watch how quickly the blade stop once the control bare is released. Jack Black releases the blade brake control bar Walter: On some mowers, the engine also quits when the control bar is released. Jack Black uses the Troy Bilt Walk Behind Mower TB240 and releases the blade brake control bar causing it to shut off Walter: This is so a mower with a running engine cannot be left unattended even if the blades are not turning. Jack Black uses blade brake control bar, starts the Troy Bilt Walk Behind Mower TB240 and proceeds to use it Walter: It also ensures that an engine cannot be started unless the operator knows enough to hold the control bar in position against the main handle. The Troy Bilt Walk Behind Mower TB240 blades start turning, and he lets go of blade brake control bar, then he uses it again. Walter: The blades will start turning as soon as the mower is started so long as a control bar is held against the main handle, until this bar is against the handle, a blade brake immobilizes a blade so that it cannot turn, nor can the mower be started. do not under any circumstances attempt to defeat the function of the operator presence control bar. Jack Black uses the Troy Bilt Walk Behind Mower TB240 Walter: On other mowers, the engine keeps running, even though the blades have been stopped by releasing the blade break. These mowers have what is called a blade brake clutch system which lets the engine keep running, even after the blade break stops the blades. Scene 3: Hazards of a Troy Bilt Walk Behind Mower TB240 Walter's notebook reads: Bystander Hazards. Jack Black continues using the Troy Bilt Walk Behind Mower TB240 Walter: Bystander hazards are those things which accidentally might harm co-workers, costumers, or people near your work area. ensure that the blades have stopped turning when crossing areas of gravel and dirt, driveways, sidewalks, and curbs. Dust and debris is very messy, and rocks can be picked up by the blades and thrown. The Muppets play at Bob Hoskins Memorial Nature Park Walter: Watch for people entering your work area. debris can easily be thrown from under the cutting deck. do not cut when people are near. they should never get closer than about 30 feet. Jack Black continues using the Troy Bilt Walk Behind Mower TB240 Walter: Be mindful of open doors and windows, and the time of day. the noise can be intimidating to people. Jack Black continues using the Troy Bilt Walk Behind Mower TB240 to the truck and stops it Walter: Never leave a mower unattended and running. children are especially at risk, because they may have no idea how dangerous the mower is. Jack Black stops the blades and engine and comes too close to the Troy Bilt Walk Behind Mower TB240 Walter: Stop the blades and then engine if children enter your work area, and come too close to the walk behind mower. Walter: (onscreen) finally, there may be hazards unique to your brand of equipment. read the operator's manual and ensure your supervisor gives you proper safety instructions.